


无缘

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 我的掌心里刻着注定与你相遇的命运。又如何逃离。我们已经无法将彼此从生命中除去。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya





	无缘

壹 [龙也，你爱我吗？]

夜幕不知深了几重，隔着青纱很难察觉。龙也懒懒的转过身去，仿佛不再想再看到身边的男人——刚刚同他意乱情迷的男人。黝黑的皮肤和着均匀的呼吸，尽是生命的象征，但他知道自己已没有一分资格去恨一个人，更别说喜欢。  
他早已失去一切了。望着深邃的黑暗中，似乎蕴藏别的东西，只有这时神志才能保持清醒。龙也咬着嘴唇，不过是不愿泪水如此轻易流下，过往诸事确称得上悲惨，雷同血液。龙也抱紧了棉被，往里面缩了一点，总之不能惊动到锦户亮，天知道这个欲求不满的家伙还会对自己干出什么来。龙也忽然意识到唇边吃痛，掂手一看，原来先前已咬出血渍。他笑笑，回饮下自己的血，然后闭上眼睛，伺机。

同床的锦户亮每每做完情事后都会昏昏睡去，沉沉的仰卧。龙也不知道他是否太过疲倦，一瞬爱怜划过眼角，旋即收回。他慢慢从枕下拿出嗜血许久的半锈短刀，对准亮的心窝就要刺下去。他心里明白，这个人就是刺上一千一万次都不值得原谅。  
却没有一次下得了手。  
龙也痴笑着自己竟然无法亲手刺死他，重又收回刀。眼眶顿时溢满了眼泪，一颗一颗如晶莹的水珠地落在亮松开的衣领边沿着下摆慢慢消失。泪眼模糊中，仿佛看到了母亲，父亲，姐姐，哥哥，四弟以及侍奉将近五十年的老仆奶奶他们的幻影。他们怒视着自己，眼神责问为何不下手。  
“我办不到啊……”面对这个将自己全家赶尽杀绝的大仇人，龙也心中的情多过于怨，早已缠出剪不断的思念。又呆了半晌，他怕泪水滴在亮的肩膀上，连忙抹了眼睛，躺下。

他希望夜能快点结束，这样他就会期待新一轮月的降临，新夜降至，获得又一次机会。

“龙也，我帮你穿衣服吧。”再睁开眼睛，居然到了晌午，奇怪自己最近怎么都变得贪睡的。看到小内天真的模样，心情也跟着好起来，昨天发生了什么已不必再想再纠结。思想空白结束后，小内已帮龙也套上了外衣。  
“你醒了？”是时锦户亮踏入房内，“亮！”小内显得几分高兴，还来不及把扣子系完就跑到亮那儿，眼睛里都是光芒。龙也确不知道这就叫做幸福。可亮似乎并没有笑脸相还，只是做手势，“这里没你的事，到正厅里去吧。”  
“是……”  
目送小内的背影，龙也感到冷冽的寒气逼近，无从抗拒。亮径自走到他的身边，便坐下。“你……”龙也微微抬头视线却不敢触及亮。  
“把你的手给我。”“厄？”说着锦户亮一把拉过龙也缩在棉被里的手，皮肤白皙如雪，但因为手指关节处的冻疮显得惊心。时值腊冬，雪一宵没一宵的漫天落，即使在房间周围都摆了暖炉，可不知怎的龙也的手冰凉的出奇。亮把他放在手心，拢在一起，慢慢向胸口移去。  
他细心的呵了暖气。  
“哎哟……”龙也惊了下，收不会手。但这股暖气却沿着血液流进了心里。  
“为什么对我这么好……我不过是外乡人，什么都不懂…….什么都不懂……”他只是闭口不谈昨夜以及过去的一幕，这成了他们之间暧昧的关系。  
“我不要你懂。”锦户亮松开手，目光锐利的要撕裂人。龙也害怕这种眼神，心口堵得慌。  
“你是我的，永永远远是我的，不要做无谓的抵抗。”  
“我爱你。”

贰 [拥抱你，让我更难过]

就在前一日日落前，龙也还是过着相当平凡的生活。他有一个不算太大但是温馨的家，十五岁之前他读四书五经，之后认为念书没用，便自愿随着父亲下地种树，屋前是大片大片野林，桃树，梨树。只要不遇上灾荒，一年的收成也足够家用，母亲和二姐在家中做织补，大哥是木工，永远在后院敲敲打打不断接活。四弟不满八岁，调皮的很，但很懂事，再加上侍奉的老奶奶，就是这么一个简单的平常人家。终于因为锦户亮的到来，而最终画上沾满鲜血的句号。

那也是龙也偷偷发现的，那天他正好从集市回来，快到家的半路上，发现一干人从家门进出，恍惚间听到几声惨叫声，仿佛是娘亲同姐姐的，龙也不敢看下去，细瘦的身体躲在松树后。树皮上居然被抓出了一道又一道指痕，描绘着颤抖。接着只见几个人走出来，衣角沾着显眼的血迹，但并不完整。龙也想去问个究竟，但这样一来说不定自己也……忍着这份侮辱伴随的是更加猛烈的仇恨之心，他看着他们离开，最后一个人，这才认出是锦户家的大公子——锦户亮！无论如何也想不到竟和这样的大户人家结下梁子…….  
龙也怀着悲痛而莫名的心情走进家中，全家人的尸体都被完整地放在床上，仿佛只是短寐，龙也轻轻唤了几声，家人们应该会回应自己吧。可是不断的轻唤，连最疼惜的姐姐都死死闭着双眼，那胸口的鲜血已经开始凝固。龙也哭不出来，空气里都是安静，唯有安静。  
“别丢下我……”他重重跪下，膝盖未触及地时，他猛然感到被什么类似铁棍的东西打到了后脑，昏了过去。

醒来后周围是雪白色，龙也以为一定是自己悲伤过度死了，要重见灵魂。“你醒了？”他立刻意识到他的神志极度清醒，所见的白色是这个拥抱自己的男子——锦户亮的白衣。龙也小心的抬起头，咬紧嘴唇。  
“你醒了啊。”男子又问了一遍，见龙也不理会，竟然不生气，反而耐心地抱着他，抚摸他的背脊，是彻骨的冰凉。  
“我有点渴。”龙也本能的说了一句，他想活下去。  
“给，水。”没想到锦户亮真的会亲自倒水，龙也什么都不顾了，抓起杯子往嘴里灌，又躺在亮的怀里。  
“你现在很累吧，再睡一会就好了。”亮慢慢放下手，让龙也躺下。“我还有事，不舒服的话就叫小内吧。”  
看着男人离去的背影，他温柔的样子叫人难忘。龙也怎么都不敢相信这个人是自己的仇人，杀了那么多人，教他一世孤苦。

无法原谅……

叁 [龙也 夜深了]

在锦户府调养了几日，龙也总算是从惊恐中走了出来。如果这时回家该有多好。  
可是他已经没有家了。  
锦户两告诉他可以把这里当成他的家，叫他什么都不用担心。事实也是如此，侍从随时候在一边，都是有求必应。那个叫“小内”的少年最殷勤，抢着帮龙也。

“只喝稀粥是不行的哦。”小内看到龙也拿起盛稀粥的木碗，经不住尖叫道。  
“可是我实在吃不下别的啊。”龙也苦笑道，感到一股酸味在胃里乱窜。  
“你等等啊。”话还没说完，小内就连影都看不见。龙也继续喝粥，他不是不想吃东西。先前也是有足够力气的，只是恨自己为什么没有逃走，离开这个囚笼，这一辈子都不要见到这个叫锦户亮的男人。一想到他是如何温柔的抱紧自己时，龙也那快要燃烧至尽头的心又化成了绵绵泪水，柔光无限。  
心中郁郁，吃下去的东西又吐出来了。  
似乎只有苦笑。

小内很快就回来了，怀里塞了什么，圆鼓鼓的。走近龙也时才把油纸包拿出来，热气腾腾，诱人的香味/小内迫不及待打开纸包——烤鸡呢。龙也睁大眼睛，“.…..是给我的吗？”“嗯，胃口不好，得开荤拉。”小内喃喃说道。  
于是两个人便有滋有味的吃了起来，龙也从小到大没看见这么香的烤鸡，试咬了一口，发现真不错，结果还和小内抢了起来，阴冷的房间内完全没有深冬的气息，连暖炉的显得多余。  
享受美味之后，夜又来了，小内点了蜡烛，在总管掌灯前退出了房间。一切又恢复了原来的安静与死气，龙也静静的躺在床上，等待，却不知道将要等谁。侧头把脸贴在清冷的床板上，依稀便听见由远渐近的脚步声，大概已临近门口，可龙也背对着，什么都看不到。  
“睡了么？”亮推开了门。  
龙也一惊，就抓起被子，手指软了下去。  
“原来还没有睡呢。”亮绕过桌椅径直来到了龙也面前。  
此时龙也已经完全说不出话，是恨是爱，那流转的命运何处才是尽头？  
锦户亮捧起龙也惨白的脸颊，在烛光映射下就像刚开采的玉石，而他则要充当雕刻师这一重任。  
“不可以……不可以……”龙也开始颤抖，身子不断后退。但亮不依不饶，双手直接箍住了龙也的肩膀，深深地吻了下去，一遍遍用舌头叩开紧闭的牙床。  
不管龙也怎么抵抗，但似乎这个吻注定要霸占自己全身心，亮强硬的势头，让龙也先放下自尊。  
前衣的扣子慢慢被拨开，瞬间胸前大片的青白寂冷的映在烛火下。亮的意图明了，不等挣扎，他强要般吻了上去。  
“你干什么！”龙也用力喊了一声，抓起枕头往锦户的头猛打，身体内狂流的血液与热量阻挠不了他的羞耻感。但相反，同比增长的快感在心头挥之不去。灵魂真的在渴求，面前的这个人。  
锦户亮根本不理睬龙也，脱下赘余的零乱衣物，按住了他。单薄的身子怎经得起这来势汹涌的蛮力？加上原本就虚来不及调理好的身体。这一折腾，五脏六肺都似乎在翻江倒海。汗水，或是泪水，早已淌过了双颊，在缓慢的胶灼中氤氲出美好的线条一圈一圈的将两人绕在纠葛的命运里。  
“请不……”龙也咬着牙挤出半句话，却再也无法说下去，。亮如野兽般的欲望或许从踏入门的那一刻已完全征服了他。泪眼朦胧的视线下方，亮的影子摇摇欲坠，似是向下纵去，身体不由得被任意摆布。  
双腿打开的那一刹，龙也抓紧了被单，“很快就会结束的。”  
他失去了意识，所谓的痛苦，便是遗忘吧。闭上眼睛，进入沉睡，就不会想起了……

梦境里时间回转，仿佛回到了原乡，希冀中平静的日子温温而来。

肆 [你口中的真相，是不是无力的借口？]

除了每夜的放纵之外，事实上形容锦户亮是温柔的人应该不算太过分。可是龙也心中依然是恨多过于原谅，从亮那里要来排遣寂寞的短刀，其实是为了终有一天能刺进亮的胸口。龙也想他留在这里的惟一意义，弄清楚整件事的前因后果，他不要家人含冤而死，也不要错杀无辜。他心里隐隐的感觉：锦户亮不像是个残杀嗜血的人。

“龙也……”小内跑进来，“亮说请你出去。”  
“嗯，知道了。”龙也冷冷的应了一声，小内没有靠近，他好像被囚禁而孤立无援，不再有属于自己的东西，这一身白衣，一具失魂落魄的行尸走肉。  
走近那个人的时候，亮似乎为了可以表明喜欢的心情，重重把龙也拦进怀里，难以挣脱。  
“为什么对我……”龙也轻轻呜咽了一声，正巧被亮听见了，他以为把龙也抱疼了，才松开怀抱，“你不喜欢这样吗？”  
“.…..”  
亮见龙也再也不回答，说道，“我们走吧。”

去街市的一路上，两人都没有说话，龙也低着头跟在亮的身后像是做错事的孩子，不知所措。亮双手交叉在身后，步步稳实，目光虽停留在小摊贩上的精巧货物，却一直把余光留给龙也。从带他回来的那一刻，他就是冷酷的模样，可是自己仿佛一头沉沦于这个冰之世界再也不愿走出来了。  
“想要什么？”  
真相。龙也心头反复念这个词语，但无论怎么都无法开口，垂下的双手分别紧攥成拳。他们就这样走着，闹市街头，分别凝视彼此，高挂灯笼里绽放火红的光，映射在两人的脸上，产生了微妙的阴影，别人又怎么去看他们呢？  
“龙也……”亮感到莫名，可是龙也专注而坚定的眼神第一次给他暖实的感觉。  
“对不起……”龙也拉住亮的手，“对不起……真的对不起……”  
“为什么要爱上我，我不值得你……”  
“龙也没有做错什么，不需要道歉啊。”亮伸手按住了龙也的唇，“跟我去一个地方好吗？”  
龙也忍住眼泪，但还是让他不争气的落下了，在亮的身后奔跑不知不觉忘记了一切过往，不能释怀的恨取而代之是略带涩味的甘甜幸福感。  
两人一起进入一家字画店，亮指了指挂在南墙一幅水墨画，龙也抬头，不过是一幅写意，葱野的山林，白云长空。  
但画中唯一的人物却和自己有几分神似。  
“我是看到这个以后才喜欢你的。去问了老板，知道你住在哪儿，不过那个时候你已经昏倒了。”  
“你不会怪我吧，龙也？”  
龙也好像又回到了那一天，他不在乎亮是怎么爱上他的，“那我的家人呢，那个时候是不是……”  
“家人？你是说茅屋里的四具尸体吗？我带人去时他们全部……难道他们是……”亮惊恐的睁大眼睛。他仿佛一下子明白了这几日以来龙也对他的冷漠的理由，在前几秒，他甚至想过要杀死自己。  
龙也略微悲伤，却感到心头明亮——他不用再恨亮了。  
像是看出对方的心思，亮按住了他的肩，“你放心，我会帮你找到那些人的。”  
“我……”龙也在淡淡烛光下看到亮的侧脸，不禁痴了。  
“回去吧。”  
“嗯。”

忽然吹来一阵风，坠落的红光刺破所有温暖与美好。火烛掉在地上，猛地燃起大火。霎那火热难忍，小小店面骚动起来。  
亮拼命把龙也推出门外，“你走、快走。”  
“一起走啊。”  
“我也想……”亮甩开龙也紧抓的手，一根木桩倒了下来，揽在两人之间。  
“我不要你死啊。”龙也隔着大火，哭喊着。  
“谢谢你。”  
“龙也你要好好活着。”  
“再见。”  
然后龙也看到亮最后的笑，他们的相爱刚刚开始，也刚刚结束。

不知还有什么值得思量，龙也的背影就这么消失在红光直至夜雾中，唯一留下的是亮的残破衣角，牢牢的握在手中，还有短暂爱恋后潮湿的空气。

[伍] 无名诗

泪咽却无声，只向从前悔薄情，凭仗丹青重省识。盈盈。一片伤心画不成。  
别语忒分明。午夜鹣鹣梦早醒。卿自早醒侬自梦，更更。泣尽风檐夜雨铃。

END  
2008-3-19

FT：  
其实…我不知道谁是凶手~自己也觉得不知所云。  
鸡蛋番茄随意。


End file.
